Sewer manholes and lift station wet wells are typically constructed with precast concrete sections. Due to the installation location and uses for the manholes and lift station wet wells, the joints formed between precast sections have the potential for leakage to occur.
Currently, the primary method to combat leakage at the wall joints is to simply lay a gasket 10 between the precast sections 12 and 14 at the joints when the sections are stacked, as shown in FIG. 1. Hydraulic cement may also be packed around the joint on the inner and outer surfaces of the structure in hopes that the cement will stop any leaks that make it past the gasket 10. Over time, the hydraulic cement often cracks and spalls off the wall and/or the gasket material squeezes out of the joint and becomes ineffective at stopping leaks. A common fix for this type of issue in older structures is to drill into the wall joint at an angle and inject hydrophilic or hydrophobic urethanes, depending on the flow rate at the leak. These leaks are often a problem from day one and not just after years of being installed.
There remains a need, therefore, for sealing systems that are suitable for use in preventing potential leakage between precast concrete structures.